Big Time Siblings
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: JJ, Kendall and Katie are siblings. What happens when the reunite after a concert in DC. Read and find out the craziness.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Ten Years Ago_

Kendall's P.O.V.

My older sister Jennifer, JJ as we call her, was leaving for college. I am her baby brother. I was going to miss her a lot; she always had a lot of fun with me and my friends James, Carlos and Logan. I spied long blond hair hurrying down the stairs and she had a smile on her face. She is my half-sister, her dad died when she was little then mom met my Dad and had me. I'm still confused on how that works; I am six years old and have a lot of questions in life.

"Ken! Where's my hug?" JJ asked. I looked up and raced to my big sister and hugged her tightly.

"You promise to call?" I asked. She kissed my forehead and set me down.

"I promise, buddy, and I will write you every week." she said. I smiled greatly and she turned to hug my mom and dad good-bye.

"Call us when you get there, alright sweetie." Mom said.

"I promise mom, bye Dad." JJ said. She grabbed her keys and purse and walked to her packed up car to go to college.

_Present Day_

JJ's P.O.V.

It's been a few years since I've heard from my parents and my brother and baby sister. I was now working with the BAU as the liaison with the media. Last I heard from my mom was that she left my step-father and that was maybe four years ago. My baby brother, Kendall would now be 16 years old, and I wondered what he was doing right now.

I stood up from my desk, my pregnant belly slightly getting in the way. I was seeing a guy named Will LaMontagne, we weren't married yet but I am about 5 months pregnant now. I headed to our technical analysts office, Penelope Garcia and knocked.

The blond inside looked over at me and paused the video she was watching. I looked on the screen and froze. I walked over to take a closer look on the screen and sure enough it was my baby brother.

"Garcia, what are you watching?" I asked.

"Just a music video from a band called Big Time Rush. They are from Minnesota, their names are Kendall Knight, James Diamond…"

"Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia." I finished.

"Okay, how do you know that?" she asked.

"Because Kendall is my baby brother." I said wide eyed.

"OMG, why didn't you tell me, when was the last time you saw them, when was the last time you talked to them?" she rambled.

"Penny, I haven't actually seen them in a long time. Last time I actually saw my family was when my baby sister Katie was about 4. I had no idea they were a band now." I said.

"That who was a band?" a voice behind us asked. We jumped out of seats to turn around. Morgan and Reid were standing there looking curious.

"JJ's brother is famous." Garcia blurted out.

"What?" Morgan asked. Reid cocked his head to the side as they looked at the screen.

"You two don't look very much alike." he stated.

"We're half siblings." I said.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" Morgan asked.

"It never came up, I don't even know what they're music sounds like." I confused.

"Well, let's start this from the beginning." Garcia said. The song's title was Worldwide and we sat and watched. I never thought my little brother would be a singer but he and his friends are really good.

"That is your brother? So what are you going to do?" Reid asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"They are playing in DC tomorrow night at the Amphitheater." Garcia said.

"Are there any tickets left?" I asked. A few types on the keyboard and Garcia had bought the last three tickets and backstage passes.

"Penny, I only need one." I said.

"I know, but I am coming with you and anyone else who may want to come." Garcia said.

"I'll go," Morgan said. I turned to smile at the protective male.

"Alright, what time is the concert, oh I can't wait to surprise them, Ken would be so excited." I said with a smile. I couldn't help but wonder if my mom would be there with him and if Katie was there as well.

Luckily we have caught a break with crime, there haven't been a lot of cases that we have been called out to so we were good to go. I personally couldn't wait to see my brother and his goofy friends.


	2. Author's Note

**A.N.**

**You guys know I don't like these but I just want to let you know that I am in no way giving up on any of my stories. I'm having a hard time finding the time to write. Yes I'm done with college but I'm doing my extern and I'm working 40 hours a week. So, just give me a little bit and I'll continue whenever I can find the time to sit down and write. Again I'm sorry for the wait everyone.**


End file.
